1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handrail and railing assembly, particularly to a handrail and railing assembly which can be quickly assembled by a handrail, a movable corner, a corner connecting rod and support frames and adjusted according to on-site environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of civilization and economy, the government and the community have begun to pay more attention to those who are inconvenienced by aging, illness or accident For people with reduced mobility, apart from establishing a sound health care system, there is a need to provide ancillary facilities to facilitate their operation. For example, in general public places, there will be more barrier-free access to persons with reduced mobility through wheelchairs or slow action into/out of the building. The setting of handrails is even more important for people who are slow or physically weak.
Conventional handrails on the railings are mostly fixed by welding. Although the welding method is easy to apply with the advantage of stability, arms cannot be adjusted according to user's height and physical condition after the completion of welding. Also, assembly or replacement is quite time-consuming, more likely to cause waste, resulting in environmental issues.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings with regards to the wearable device, after a long period of research in conjunction with improvement on the aforementioned deficiency, the present invention is eventually presented by the inventor.